Revolution War
Civilian casualties 230,000 | casualties3 = 57,659 dead 230,000 wounded 100,000 POW Civilian casualties 21 | notes = }} The Revolution War, known as the 5 Month Asian Conflict in Wulaishen, occured from July 2, 2001 - December 25th, 2001. The war was fought between The Wulaishenese Republic, and Chui Ayun, with heavy South Wulaishenese intervention on the side of the Ayunese. It concluded with the the massive Battle of Myitkina, in the city of Myitkina, in Chui Ayun. Wulaishenese Republic military forces enjoyed a decisive military victory. Chui Ayun stunned the Wulshenese in that the Ayunese forces fought with such resilience, even when having the disadvantage over Wulaishen, in technology, numbers, training, and resources. Origins The premise of the war began when the recently seceeded nation of Chui Ayun, became increasingly flirtatious with South Wulaishen, and had developed a defensive alliance in counter to the looming military power of their northern neighbor, Wulaishen. Wulaishenese-South Wulaishenese relations had been icy since the nation's declared independence from Wulaishen in the early year 2001. Wulaishenese brass had been contemplating a pre-emptive strike on the nation of Chui Ayun in fear of it's growing military prowess, which was equally amazing for the short period of time the nation had existed. The ultimate plan to re-integrate Chui Ayun into the Wulaishenese Republic. Economic development under president Ayunese President Cho Yat Anh had soared exponentially, due to the laissez-faire doctrine he placed on the nations trade, and in effect, Chui Ayun had become what some called "The West of the East". Wulaishen withdrew all plans for a preemptive military strike on Chui Ayun, as the reasoning for such would be seen as immature, and draw even more disastrous consequences and views from the world community. The other reasoning behind the withdrawal of plans for a conventional military strike was the fear of involvement by the South Wulaishenese, a more sizeable military power in the region, which was also nuclear-capable. In March 2001, the Wulaishenese economy expierienced what was known as the Wulaishenese Financial Crisis, in which the financial collapse of the former Wulaishenese Currency, the Modern Ye, caused an economic meltdown in the Wulaishenese Stock Market and put the nation into a recession. Wulaishenese congress was desperate for answers to solve this problem, and help to recover the all but torn Wulaishenese ecomomy. The later came to a concensus that the answer to their problem lie south, in the resource-rich nation of Chui Ayun, which rested on the fertile Irrawaddy River Delta. They felt that the nation had no right to exist, and that it was Wulaishenese administed territory. The Ayunese responded to the threat by mobilizing 2,300 tanks on the highways between Wulaishen and Chui Ayun, and threatening to incur onto Wulaishenese soil if the Wulaishenese sentiment on Chui Ayun wasnt publicly reversed in a month from the build-up. The Bear-Hornet Incident The tensions between Wulaishen and Chui Ayun were already at a breaking point, after several failed attempts by the Wulaishenese Government to reach out to Chui Ayun. On June 2, 2001, when a confrontation happened that almost immediately started the war. Wulaishenese Tu-95 Bear Bombers would make routine fly-bys over Ayunese Carrier Battle Groups in international waters, and almost always be intercepted by Ayunese fighters and escorted home without incident. During one of the fly-bys, over the alerted Ayunese supercarrier 'Phoenix', a squadron of 6 Tu-95 Bears had made a direct flyby over the carrier and it's group. This incited a very hostile response from the Ayunese forces below, as the Destroyer CAS Mai Thanh, had been ordered to fire warning shots directly under the low-flying Tu-95 Bear bombers. The squadron of bombers then turned around and appeared to flee back towards Wulaishenese airspace. Hours after the event, The exact same squadron of Wulaishenese Tu-95 Bears came in the immediate area of the CBG, and inciting an even more hostile response from the Ayunese forces. Five armed Ayunese F/A-18Es were sent into the air, and picked off the Wulaishenese bombers one-by-one with air to air missiles, one Ayunese pilot was credited with downing 3 Tu-95s. These were the first shots fired in the war. *All Wulaishenese crewmwmbers were recovered by Ayunese forces. The nearby Wulaishenese naval forces responded immediately, sending a seven-ship squadron of Su-34 'Platypus' attack specially armed with Air to Sea ordinance less than an hour later. The carrier Feng Ji was less than 120 knots away from the Ayunese positions in the Andaman Sea. These aircraft appeared on the Ayunese radar, and additional 12 F/A-i8s were sent up, and became intangled within the first true jet-to-jet dogfight in Ayunese military history. The Wulaishenese pilot, LTCMDR Sai An Hue, and her weapons officer, CMDR Than Kim racking up 5 shootdowns of Ayunese F/A-18s in Hue's Su-34. This feat made her the female fighter ace in Wulaishenese military history, and the first 'ace in a day' of the conflict. Wulaishenese Prime Minister Let An Cao vowed "Deadly Retailiation" for Ayunese aggression if the pilots werent released within a 24-hour period. The Ayunese, however, ignored the threats, and Ayunese president Cho Yat Anh fired back at the Wulaishenese, stating simply that "The Wulaishenese dont have the resolve to retaliate for their own idiotic aggression." Chui Ayun officially declared war on the Wulaishenese on July 2, 2001 . South Wulaishenese Response-Battle of the border The relatively quiet South Wulaishenese, having signed and pledge to a defensive pact, with the Chui Ayunese, made what was perhaps, the largest and fastest military build-up in recent history, piling over 2,000 armoured vehicles on the border with Wulaishen, after the Bear-Hornet incident. South Wulaishenese forces met increasingly heated confrontations with the Wulaishenese Advance Guard The also made one of the biggest military blunders, when the XI and III divisions of SWA advanced north of the Wulaishenese border in an attempted night time attack in the heavily seure area. South Wulaishenese forces stunned the AG in the swift fashion of the blitzkrieg-inspired military doctrine, occupying the Wulaishenese towns of Pai Zhou, and the Wulaishenese city of Yuang Lo, for about a week. In the air, Wulaishenese forces enjoyed air superiority, as the South Wulaishenese were equipped with such outdated aircraft as the Mig-21, MiG-23, and Su-27. The Wulaishenese, however, were unable to use this superiority in the skies, to support their ground forces, most notably, the AG, for fear of friendly fire incidents, and civilian deaths. Wulaishenese Advance Guard Forces around the Pai Zhou coastal area were joined by elements of the 7th Marine Expeditionary Force, from nearby Pai Zhou Naval Air Station, and quickly pushed back the South Wulaishenese Forces towards their border, relying solely on their mechanized infantry. The armoured units of the 7 MEF sufferered no losses to enemy forces the entire month of the skirmish, destroying over 250 South Wulaishenese tanks. The Advance Guard and their 109 or so M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tanks struck fear in the hearts of the poorly equipped SWA. The SWA developed a nickname for the 7th MEF, "The Dragon Killers". South Wulaishenese ground forces were halted by Wulaishenese armor, only advancing a half-mile across the border, before being overwhelmed by the Wulaishenese forces. South Wulaishen lost over 11,000 soldiers in the month-long series of skirmishes with Wulaishenese ground forces, while Wulaishenese forces lost relatively few. Pictures of the war.